In the related art, in an optical transmission system, an optical transmission device (hereinafter also referred to as node) that transmits and receives signal lights through a transmission path includes an optical amplifier in order to compensate loss in the transmission path. In the optical transmission system, optical wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) transmission has been typically performed, and an erbium-doped fiber amplifier (EDFA) has been widely used as the optical amplifier of the optical transmission device.
The EDFA may amplify a multiplexed light as is, which has been obtained by multiplexing signal lights with a 1530 to 1565 nm band (C-Band) or signal lights with a 1565 to 1625 nm band (L-Band). In addition, the EDFA amplifies the respective wavelengths in the multiplexed light uniformly, and controls the amplification based on the average power of the respective wavelengths.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-183854, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-15845 are the related arts.